The invention relates to an arrangement for connecting a tubular first component to a second component, in particular for connecting a tensioning tube to an A-pillar of a vehicle body.
The invention furthermore relates to a method for producing an arrangement of this type.
Within the context of the present invention, the terms “tubular first component” and “second component” are to be understood in a general sense. The first component may be a profiled section, in particular a hollow profiled section, which has a lateral surface which is completely continuous in the circumferential direction, or alternatively is partially open. In the latter case, the first component may be, for example, a U or C profiled section or, in general terms, a rectangular profiled section. The first component may usually be a tube with a circular continuous circumference. The second component may be, for example, a profiled section or a plate.
One specific application for the arrangement mentioned at the beginning relates to the connection of a tensioning tube to an A-pillar of a motor vehicle. In motor vehicles, a horizontal cross member on which, inter alia, the instrument panel is secured, usually runs between the essentially vertical A-pillars. In addition to the cross member supporting the instrument panel, below the cross member a tensioning tube may be braced between the two A-pillars. The additional tensioning tube can be used, for example, to prevent the A-pillars from buckling outward in the event of a crash.
Various problems arise when connecting a tensioning tube to the A-pillars of a motor vehicle.
The fundamental problems here are found in tolerances prevailing due to manufacturing inaccuracies, in the requirement for a connection between the tensioning tube and the A-pillars that withstands high tensile forces occurring in the event of a crash, and in a cost-effective design, that is always required in motor vehicles, for the structural elements of the body.
The manufacturing tolerances may manifest themselves in a distance between the A-pillars that is not constant from vehicle to vehicle of the same type of vehicle. Accordingly, these tolerances act in the longitudinal direction of the tensioning tube. However, manufacturing tolerances may also make the connection between the tensioning tube and the A-pillars difficult in directions transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the tensioning tube, for example if the securing sections, which are provided on the A-pillars, for the tensioning tube are not precisely in alignment with one another from A-pillar to A-pillar, but rather have an axial or angular offset.
In order to compensate for tolerances in the longitudinal direction of the tensioning tube, connecting elements for connecting a tensioning tube to the A-pillars of a motor vehicle have been proposed, such as, for example, in the document DE 197 41 551 A1, which connecting elements permit a variable compensation of length if the length of the tensioning tube is smaller than the distance between the A-pillars. These known connecting elements have a radially expandable structural element which is introduced into the tensioning tube and is expanded radially against the inner wall of the tensioning tube by a screw connection being tightened. Before clamping takes place, an axially movable spacer piece of the connecting element is moved toward the A-pillar in order to bring about a compensation of length. A problem of these known connecting elements is that the clamping force between the radially expandable clamping piece and the tensioning tube is not sufficient at high tensile forces acting in the longitudinal direction of the tensioning tube in order to reliably prevent the tensioning tube from pulling off from the clamping piece. In addition, these known connecting elements are complex in their production and are associated with relatively high costs.